


Amnesia

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Coulson and his ridiculous crush on Skye, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hacking, Inspired By Tumblr, POV Phil Coulson, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Temporary Amnesia, Wall Sex, phil coulson has a big cock, s2 AU, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's left with temporary amnesia, and May makes some embarrassing revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post on Tumblr:  
> http://lierdumoa.tumblr.com/post/128391857722/there-isnt-nearly-enough-secondhand-embarrassment - I just read it and automatically thought of Skoulson. It's a S2 AU.

"Where do you want to start?" May asks. 

Coulson shrugs at her, then regrets it when he feels a jab of pain in his shoulder. "Better start with my team," he says. 

May nods, and begins to run him through the various people he's seen around but cannot recall since being knocked unconscious by a HYDRA flunky five days ago. May's the only person he remembers (though he'd remembered her being married to Dr Garner, rather than that they'd got divorced).

"And Skye," she says, after working her way through Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Mack, Trip, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz. 

"What about Skye?" he asks, wondering what her face is doing – there's an expression there he can't begin to decipher.

"She's a computer genius," May begins, then proceeds to outline how Skye had come to be part of his team, but May's face is still doing something inexplicable.

"What's with the face?" he asks finally.

"What face?" she answers evasively.

"Melinda," he says sternly.

She sighs heavily. "You have the biggest crush on Skye I've ever seen you develop, Phil," May tells him.

"What?" He's appalled. "Why on earth would you say that?" he demands. "She's half my age, at least, and I'm her superior."

"Which, as far as I can tell, is why you haven't done anything about it, especially considering the crush is entirely mutual."

"Stop! Stop!" he cries, breathless with disbelief. "You're trying to prank me, aren't you? Like in the old days?"

She shakes her head, and he clutches at his hair, not that he's got a lot of it, and apparently hadn't even before Dr Simmons had shaved one side of his head to treat the area where the HYDRA guy had hit him with a wrench. He can feel his ears burning, as well as his face.

"Why on earth would you say I have a crush on Skye?" he asks, a bit petulantly, he knows. He can sort of understand that she might have a crush on him, given the way he'd brought her on board his Bus, made her a part of his team – at least according to May's recitation, but the idea that he could have a crush on her is just absurd.

"Phil." May's voice is gentle, but her expression's stern. "I wouldn't lie to you about this, okay – it's too serious a matter." She sighs. "You were very interested in her from day one," she tells him. "She interested you because you could find so little information about her, which is highly unusual for us – SHIELD has data on everyone, as a rule. But you kept it to a bit of harmless flirtation and teasing on both sides."

He shakes his head in denial, but she continues, relentlessly, and that he does remember about May – she can be very unrelenting.

"I think you started to get hearts in your eyes – " He shoots her an appalled look at the phrase, but she just nods, as if it's the only one that fits. "You started to properly crush on her when she volunteered to go in undercover to find out what Ian Quinn was up to, but it was when she rescued you in the desert that I knew you were a goner. And when she almost died, later on, at Ian Quinn's villa in Italy – well, you basically threw out all the protocols, and pretty much moved heaven and earth to save her life."

He groans, then lowers his forehead towards the top of his desk.

"Phil!" May reaches out and grabs his shoulder, the uninjured one, before he can start banging his head on his desk.

It's at that moment that Skye appears in the doorway to his office, a tablet in her hands, and an earnest, yet harried, expression on her face.

"Director, May," she says. "We've got a situation."

Coulson hopes his wince of embarrassment is hidden by the carefully bland expression he pastes on his face as he looks up at her. "What is it?" he asks, then wonders if he should've used her name – does he normally? It's frustrating not being able to remember such trivial things. 

"Someone's trying to hack us," Skye tells them, and he immediately forgets all about his secondhand embarrassment as he realises the gravity of the situation.

"But you're keeping them out, right?" he asks. "May told me you're our resident computer genius, that you used to be a hacker with the Rising Tide."

"Hacktivist." He senses the correction is automatic, one she's made many times before. "And yes, I'm keeping them out so far – but they're attacking at multiple points. I'm going to need extra hands for this, and you're going to need to send a team out to pick up whoever it is once I can pinpoint their physical location."

"Okay." He looks at May. "You should organise a team," he tells her. "You have a better idea than I do, at this moment, who's best suited to go with you." He looks back at Skye. "Who do you need as your extra hands?"

She glances at May, who nods, and Skye takes a deeper breath, then says, "If May takes Bobbi and Hunter, I can use Trip, Mack, and you."

"Me?" he asks, startled out of his attempt at neutrality.

She tilts her head to one side. "I've been teaching you CS stuff," she says. "I guess you don't remember that, though."

Her tone is wistful, he thinks, and he swallows a sudden surge of tenderness, then gives her an apologetic look. "I don't remember you teaching me, but maybe I'll remember what you've taught me once we start work. At any rate I can follow directions, so let's get this done."

She nods quickly, and turns on her heel. Coulson glances at May as he gets to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket. 

"Crush," she says quietly. "You asked her – I think you wanted to be closer to her. Though you never said so to her to my knowledge."

"And as Skye's SO you'd know, I guess," he says, trying not feel grumpy.

May shrugs. "Despite the fact that you both wear your heart on your sleeve, you are both very good at keeping your cards close to your chest – although Skye does confide in me sometimes."

He nods, then gestures for May to precede him out of his office. 

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson doesn't remember any of the CS 'stuff' that Skye's been teaching him, but he can follow her directions as easily as Trip and Mack, so the four of them sit together at tables in the lounge, each with a laptop in front of them, while Skye orchestrates their efforts. It doesn't take long for Coulson to realise that May was correct in rating Skye a genius – she's able to follow and coordinate everyone's work _and_ do her own work simultaneously, and he doesn't think he's ever seen someone split their attention in four directions at once and not make a single mistake. She's working on tracing the physical location of whomever's hacking them while May and her team are on standby in the Quinjet, just waiting for Skye to tell them where to go.

It takes three hours, and he can tell Skye's annoyed by the length of time it takes, but she eventually establishes a fix, and sends May the coordinates to somewhere along the border with Mexico. Once the trace is complete she takes over from Mack, and he goes off to fix them sandwiches and coffee since it's past dinner time. After another hour Trip's attack has been contained, and he offers to go fetch more coffee or sodas to keep them going.

"I could use some more coffee," Coulson agrees, his eyes still focused on his screen as Skye continues to instruct him in what to type.

Trip goes out, and Coulson suddenly becomes self-consciously aware of being alone in the same room with Skye for the first time since he left the Infirmary. He pushes the thought away, knowing it'll be a dangerous distraction if he dwells on it. Then he realises he can smell her shampoo, and wonders if he's ever noticed that before, and he's distracted enough by that that he jumps when Skye smacks her hand on the desk.

"Got him!"

"Well done," he says, sparing her a glance, and he notices immediately that she seems to be glowing at his praise.

"Thanks. I'll take over from you now," she says. "It shouldn't take me more than another hour to nail the final guy." She flicks a glance his way. "You don't have to stay, AC."

"AC?" he repeats.

She bites her bottom lip. "It's what I nicknamed you last year," she tells him, sounding almost shy. "You told me not to call you 'Phil', so I called you AC, short for Agent Coulson, because you're cool."

He's startled into laughter, thoroughly charmed, and she flashes a smirk at him, even as her fingers continue to fly over the keyboard. "I'm going to stay," he tells her. "I want to watch – if that's okay with you?" It suddenly occurs to him she might be one of those people who hates to be watched while they're working.

"I don't mind if you stay," she says.

"Good."

He makes himself watch her hands, rather than gazing at her profile – not that her hands aren't as gorgeous, in their own way, as her face – her fingers are fast and agile as she types, creating an exploit to contain the final hacker.

"I'm going to create an exploit that not only contains the final guy, but also allows me to hack _him_ ," she tells him. "I want to see what the hell he thinks he's playing at." She glances away from the screen long enough to ask, "That gonna be an issue, Director?"

"Absolutely not," he says firmly. 

She gives a quick nod, her attention already back on her task, and as he watches her, he realises that May was spot on – he's got a total crush on Skye: she's smart, quick-witted, capable, and gorgeous. According to May, she's also very competent in the field, and May isn't profligate with her praise, so if she says Skye's a good field agent, then he knows she must be.

"You're staring, Director," she says, and lifts her hands from the keyboard before sitting back in her chair with a grimace. She rotates her neck slowly, and Coulson can hear the crack and pop of her joints.

"Sorry," he says, flushing guiltily.

"It's okay," she tells him. "How long do you think it'll be before May and the others get here?"

Coulson checks his watch and is surprised to find it's just shy of midnight. "Assuming they don't have any trouble grabbing the hackers, it'll be another three hours before they get back." Skye gets to her feet, and Coulson stands too. "You don't have to wait up for them to come back, you know. You've done your bit."

"I'm too wired to sleep just yet," she says. "Too much adrenaline from the chase, and too much caffeine, too. Think I might head down to the gym."

"Want some company?" he asks, then winces internally. He really is pathetic, he decides: a sad puppy of a man. Before he can retract his offer, though, Skye grins at him.

"I'd love to have your company, AC."

He nods, and they head from the lounge to their bunks to change. Coulson's not planning on working out, but he thinks he'll feel more comfortable in work out clothes than in a suit and tie.

He reaches the gym just behind Skye, and he tries not to stare too obviously at her bare shoulders and noticeably powerful arms. She's wearing shorts and a tank, and looks just as gorgeous as she did in the button down shirt and jeans she was wearing during the hack attack. It makes him wonder what she'd look like if she dressed up.

_Smitten_ , he thinks crossly. "Want me to hold the bag for you?" he asks as she approaches the punching bag.

"What about your shoulder?" she asks. The HYDRA thug had cracked him on the shoulder before hitting him on the head, according to the mission reports, and while his collarbone hadn't been broken, it is badly bruised.

"I think it'll be okay," he tells her.

"If it's not, you'd better let me know – May and Jemma will kill me if I hurt you as well."

"I'm sure you could take them," he tells her, then realises he's flirting.

She snorts out a laugh. "Jemma, sure – she's not field trained. May, not so much – she's a badass."

Coulson laughs and she smirks, then gestures at the bag, so he moves around behind it, braces his feet and legs, then grabs the bag. He tries not to make it too obvious he's watching her, but it's not easy: she's tied her hair back into a ponytail for this, but her bangs soon begin to dampen with sweat as she works methodically at her punches; then more sweat starts to pool in the hollows of her throat, and he finds himself wanting to lean in and lick it away. That's when he realises he's rock hard, and he can't help thinking that it's just as well he's holding this punching bag, otherwise it would be totally obvious to Skye how fucking turned on he is – and even if she does have a crush on him, as May told him, she would surely be disgusted to know that her work-out has made her middle-aged boss horny.

He pays for his distraction when Skye punches the bag and because he's not holding it firmly enough, he's knocked off his feet, onto the floor.

"Oh god, AC, I'm so sorry!" Skye's around the still-swinging bag and kneeling beside him before he can even catch his breath, never mind get up. "Are you okay?" she asks anxiously.

"My pride's hurt more than anything," he tells her, doing his best to both catch his breath and calm down, because he's still hard and if Skye notices, they'll both be mortified.

She slides her right arm under his left, then helps him up to his feet, and he thanks her, trying to stand in such a way that his erection is not too obvious. She frowns at him for a moment, then smirks.

"It's okay, AC," she says, and drops her hand to brush the back of it down the length of his rigid dick. He can't help himself, he groans loudly, and she smirks again, then cups his cock through his shorts. "What do you say we go and take care of this?"

"Skye. Skye. Skye." His mouth seems to be stuck on repeat, but really, is it any wonder when she's curled her fingers around the length of his rampant arousal.

"Gonna take that as a yes," she tells him, then leans in to kiss him, her hand still on his dick, and he wonders how he doesn't come in his shorts. She manoeuvres him backwards out of the gym, then back down the hall to his bunk. She keeps her hand on his cock the whole way, and her mouth roams all over his face: licking, biting, sucking, and kissing.

Once they're in his room, she locks the door, then she kneels on the floor and tugs his shorts down.

"Fuck, Phil," she groans as his cock springs free, and Coulson groans in turn at hearing her say his name in that way. He groans a second time when she curls her hand around the base of his shaft before dragging her tongue up its length and swirling it around the head.

"Fuck. Skye, please. I'm not gonna last two minutes if you do that, and I want to be inside you."

She looks up at him, then nods, and gets to her feet, her hand still curled around his cock. "Wanna fuck me against the door, Phil?" she asks, and his eyes go wide in startlement.

"There's a perfectly good bed, just there," he points out, then moans when she starts kissing him, her thumb gently teasing the tip of his cock.

"I figured you for an adventurous guy, Phil."

"I'm also old, and injured," he points out, then whines when she releases her grip on him.

"You're not old," she scoffs. " _Older,_ sure, but you're not old." She cups his balls, squeezing them and he grunts.

"Okay, okay," he says quickly. "If you want me to fuck you against the door, I can do that."

"Good boy," she says, and he discovers he really likes her praising him in that tone of voice.

"Do we need a condom?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I'm covered, and I trust you to tell me if you're not clean."

"As far as I remember," he says softly.

She lets go of him, then grabs his hands and brings them to the hem of her tank. "Get me naked, Phil."

"Yes ma'am."

She smirks as he guides her tank up and off, revealing a plain white sports bra. He leans in to kiss her as he slips his hands behind her back to unhook her bra, and she nips at his bottom lip, then laves the spot with her tongue as he guides the bra off.

"Skye." He moans her name softly as he brings his hands back up to cup her breasts.

"You can play later, Phil," she tells him, nuzzling the side of his neck, before nipping his earlobe. "Fuck first."

"You're so bossy," he groans.

"You bet I am." She pulls back to smirk at him, then grabs his wrists and guides his hands to her waist. He gets the message and tugs her shorts down, kneeling down to guide her to step out of them. He pauses when he sees the damp spot on her panties, then leans in and laps at her, and she grabs his head, carefully avoiding the spot where he was hit. "Phil," she moans, then again more loudly when he pulls the material aside and gets his mouth on her sex.

He drags her panties off, then brings his mouth back, licking broad strokes up and down, before pressing his tongue to her clit as he slides two fingers inside her slick heat.

"Make me come, Phil," she orders, and it is an order, he notices. He hums an acknowledgement, which makes her groan quite loudly. He swears his cock's getting harder by the minute, but he reaches down and grasps the base of his shaft with his free hand to keep himself from coming as he works Skye fast and hard, eager to make her come. She holds his uninjured shoulder with one hand, and the back of his head with the other, urging him on.

She comes hard, pulsing against his tongue, and he eagerly laps it up until she gently pushes him off her. "Fuck, Phil," she gasps, and he looks up to see her chest heaving in a very distracting fashion as she comes down from her orgasm.

"Okay?" he asks softly.

"Oh yeah," she agrees. She grabs his shoulders and tugs, so he gets to his feet, wincing slightly as his knees crack.

"You need to fuck me right now."

"If I don't, I'll be coming all over the floor," he tells her, then winces a bit at the brutal honesty of his words.

"That would be a total waste, Phil, so get your fat cock inside me."

He groans at her tone, then grabs her hips and turns her towards the door. She flattens herself against it, but he guides her hips back, and nudges her right foot with his so she'll widen her stance a bit more. He lets go of her right hip and carefully guides his cock into her. She's hot and wet, and so very tight that he has no idea how he doesn't come the instant he's inside her.

"Okay?" he asks, his mouth pressed to the side of her neck.

"Yeah Phil." She tightens her muscles around him, making him groan.

"Okay, I get the message," he mutters, and hears her giggle quietly, before he begins to thrust. "I'm not gonna last long."

"That's okay," she says, her tone reassuring. She presses back against him, arching her lower body to meet his thrusts, and he can feel his dick going deeper with the change in angle. He picks up his pace, because he can already feel the familiar tightening in his balls that means he's close.

He comes with a wordless cry, his cock pulsing inside her. Skye's louder than he is and he thinks that if he hadn't already come, he would have done so then.

He leans against her, his chest heaving, and tries to calm his thumping heart. "Not squashing you, am I?" he asks.

"Only in a good way," she tells him, and he chuckles a bit, then slips his hands up from her hips to cup her breasts, and she moans loudly when he grazes the side of her neck with his teeth.

"I should probably shower and get dressed," he tells her eventually. "May and the others will be back soon, and I want to see who these punks are who think they can hack SHIELD." He eases his body back from hers, and manages not to moan when his cock slips out of her. "Join me?"

"Oh god, yes please." 

He turns her around and kisses her, deep and dirty, then grabs her hand to lead her into his ensuite. Unfortunately they don't have enough time for round 2, so they just shower together, then towel themselves dry and get dressed.

"After we've dealt with these hackers, you and I should have a talk," he tells her. 

She nods, leans in and gives him a quick, hard kiss, then she whispers, "I'd like that."

"Good. Okay, let's go and see who May's brought us."

She nods, then follows him out of his bunk and downstairs into Vault C. Keeping himself focused on the task immediately at hand is going to be hard, he realises, when all he wants is to take Skye to bed, but he's a disciplined SHIELD agent, so he will get the job done. He might have to remind himself of that several times before he can get Skye into his bed, though. He heaves a silent sigh, then closes his eyes and makes himself concentrate. He's a grown man, not a hormonal teenager, he reminds himself, then opens his eyes and crosses the vault to address the three people on the other side of the grid.


End file.
